


no gain, no pain.

by chisei



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Neiltagonist, protagoneil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: Ch.1 = The Protagonist/NeilCh.2 = Neil/ The Protagonist斜线有意义
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ch.1 = The Protagonist/Neil   
> Ch.2 = Neil/ The Protagonist   
> 斜线有意义

  
四十五秒的时间够吗？你不是还要在里头奔跑？  
被米耶质疑憋气时间不够的同时，尼尔几乎是下意识瞟了眼正在研究大楼建筑图面的男人，一瞬间想起这时候的他还不是一个严格的指导者，不会在听完自己提出的想法后逐一指出不足之处。  
不会有人比他更清楚我的能耐。尼尔耸耸肩，不置可否说我想可以吧，然后在心里默默补了句，不是现在这个，是未来那个。

事实上尼尔对这个大型的钳形计画并不很清楚全貌。他的指导者同时也是唯一一个从已知的过去生存至今、从而一手建立天能的男人，告诉他知道太多不见得有用，恐怕还会弄巧成拙。  
我唯一能告诉你的是，你会回到过去与当时的我一起行动。他说。那是第一次尼尔得知他的过去，同时知道受过专业训练的中情局探员唯一松口的时刻是在张嘴吞下自杀药丸的时候。  
这本该是个严肃的话题，但尼尔被他话里明白昭示死也不说的意味给逗笑：你的意思是我知道越多就越不安全？  
不。他的指导员立刻否定了这个假设。是我让你知道得越多你就越不安全。  
他难得向尼尔继续解释下去：过去的我不会知道发生过什么事，突然有个知道整件事来龙去脉的人出现在眼前，根据中情局探员的标準行动程序，我会尝试向你套取所有可用情报后消灭你，避免后续产生的风险。  
嘿！尼尔不可置信地叫了一声，诧异地看他犹如第一次认识他：你说的消灭我是什么意思？我以为你一直要求我们尽量避免夺人性命是不鼓励杀人灭口！  
我也说过，必要的话以排除一切风险为优先。他的声音在那瞬间冷硬得可以淬出冰渣，但尼尔只是倒回沙发里摀住眼大叫：你这是双重标準！  
他对尼尔的指控显得很宽容，甚至还带着笑意回答：当你遇到真正的中情局探员时你会明白的，无知即是你最大的优势。你只要知道，你现在接受的一切训练都是在为未来的某一刻做準备。

现在我要你接受的训练是闭气，时间越久越好。  
尼尔张开手指，从指缝里看着向自己下达命令的人，好奇地问他：中情局会怎么训练这个？把人按在水里顺便练习如何被刑求？  
中情局有许多训练方式，不管是闭气或刑求都是。他说，但尼尔不是中情局探员，没必要拿中情局的方式来训练，他自有一套适合尼尔的方式。

尼尔不得不说他的指导员是最了解他的人了。他知道尼尔不是善于刻苦耐劳的类型，经常翘掉各种体能训练，因为他受不了无聊又辛苦的训练过程；但在不用花费体力的项目上，比如仅需要一双灵巧的手的开锁技能，或仰赖应变能力与沟通技巧的谈判谋略，尼尔都是个中翘楚，尤其那张能言善道的嘴巴让他从指导员手下讨过不少好处。  
要训练尼尔，只能用尼尔喜欢的方式才能达到训练他的真正目的。

尼尔喜欢亲吻，他的舌头跟手一样灵活，又因为迟迟未能从口腔期里毕业的关系，他也喜欢为上床对象口交，让口腔被男人带着浓重气味的阴茎塞满，即使一开始光是含到一半就显得吃力，他仍会努力将阴茎含到根部，让饱胀的龟头抵在自己的嗓眼，鼻尖则会埋入男人茂密的体毛里，这么一来不管是嘴巴还是鼻腔里都会充盈对方的味道。  
尼尔甚至让男人按著他的头摆起腰直接在他嘴里抽送，忍住干呕的冲动再为他来几次深喉。尼尔喜欢他在这时发出的低吼，那让尼尔觉得自己掌握了使他高潮的关键，在男人一身充满未知的悬念里，只有此刻尼尔才能够真正感受到他与他所得到的快感。  
但当尼尔以为他走近自己并弯下腰是要用亲吻做为一段性爱的开端时，忽然被猝不及防地拉起来，跪趴在沙发上。或许每个人心里都潜藏一些受虐欲望。他的指导员表现比以往还要粗暴，尼尔却立刻就兴奋起来。

尼尔受不了那双笨拙的手迟迟解不开皮带扣环，干脆拨开它们，没花几秒就让差点被扯紧成衔尾蛇的皮带首尾分离，尼尔甚至解开裤头，从内裤里掏出自己已经勃起而被勒得有点疼的阴茎，一边圈弄一边为了逐渐升高的快感低声喘息。  
当你上床的对象是声称自己的真实身分已经消逝在过去的家伙时有点麻烦，那代表你不会知道他的名字，不能在渴求他的时候呼唤他的名字，让他知道他是此时此刻唯一可以满足你的对象。对尼尔来说却不是什么问题，他只需要抬起屁股，舔湿自己的手指，内裤连同西装裤一起拉下来，然后当著他的指导员的面，将湿答答的手指插进自己的屁股里，一边操自己一边自慰，他的手指很快就会被更大更粗的家伙取代，完全填满他。  
今天却有点不同。  
指导员从后方按住尼尔的喉咙，那一瞬间尼尔毫不怀疑：如果他愿意，以他的能耐扼断自己的脖子也就几秒钟的时间。  
可是尼尔无暇顾及其他。他插在自己屁股里的手指以一种艰困的角度按抵在前列腺上，快感使得尼尔呻吟出声，下一秒那声呻吟就被指导员含进嘴里，尼尔被迫接受另一条舌头蛮横地钻进他嘴里翻搅，然后在快要因为亲吻而缺氧的时候，指导员握着他的手腕、让他的手指滑出屁股，换上一个更具份量的东西抵在不住收缩的穴口。  
尼尔，听我的话。指导员把尼尔按在沙发椅背上，从背后居高临下地下达指令：现在用腹式呼吸法深吸一口气到你无法忍耐为止，但不准吐气。  
这并不是一个困难的指令，但在指导员扶著他那根粗大的阴茎缓缓进入的同时，尼尔几乎没办法呼吸。不管他们做了几次，在最初尼尔总是无法习惯被撑到最开的感觉，他必须要一边吐气一边放松，直到阴茎完全插入，指导员小腹紧贴在他的后腰上，他的屁股也会被一片粗硬的体毛刮得麻痒不已，他才会搖着屁股暗示对方：可以动了。

尼尔在吸气的同时忍不住开始腹诽指导员。他大概不知道自己的老二有多大，也不知道吸气的时候根本无法放松身体。尼尔很快就让他知道了后面这点。  
尼尔的屁股夹得实在太紧，指导员不得不握着自己的阴茎才把狭窄的穴口顶开一道缝隙，强硬地趁隙而入，在进入的过程尼尔必须咬紧嘴唇，要不他一叫出声就要把才吸进去的空气全吐出来。指导员显然也好不到哪，温热紧窒的肠道在他初进入的时候用力推挤他，他只好抓紧尼尔的腰，一边往前挺进，一边把尼尔拉向自己，把自己的老二当成凿开尼尔身体的木桩，柔软的肠肉不知何时转而紧紧包覆著他、绞紧他，直到完全进入的那刻他才发出舒服的喟叹。  
尼尔差点也要跟著他呻吟起来，却被他一把摀住口鼻。残忍的指导员俯身靠在尼尔耳边，开始浅浅抽送的同时，一边咬著尼尔的耳朵要他憋住呼吸。你会喜欢的，他说。  
尼尔何止喜欢，他根本要被指导员给搞疯了。  
指导员并没有因为这场性爱的本质是一项闭气训练而动作轻缓，他很快就加快抽送的节奏并加重力道，每一次只抽出一点就要更用力撞入，尼尔在他手里一声接一声地闷哼，没多久就被逼到窒息的边缘。尼尔开始在指导员手里挣扎，想用手掰开指导员宛如氧气罩盖在他口鼻上的手掌，等到指导员好不容易松开手，尼尔在大口喘气的同时，听到指导员的声音和著他没有间断的肉体拍打声从耳边响起：四十秒。就一个不常运动肺活量不大的人来说，还算不错，但时间得再拉长才行。  
尼尔听不懂他的意思。接下来的时间里他一直在缺氧濒临窒息的痛苦与被操著前列腺爽到不行的快感里来回，然后渐渐从被迫闭气的状态里找出一点小乐趣来，比如在呼吸的空档里向指导员索吻，让空气在他们舌尖推抵，他会吸吮他的舌尖做足求饶姿态好换来温柔的进出，或者舔湿他的手，拉着他握住自己的阴茎来个手淫。  
尼尔的小动作层出不穷，指导员干脆把他拉到沙发上躺着，也不再摀住他的口鼻，而是与他十指紧扣让他无法做其他扰乱动作，只用吻与阴茎去控制尼尔的呼吸。

四十五秒，有进步了。我知道你做得到。尼尔被他吻得昏昏沈沈、又被他操得浑浑噩噩的时候，听到他在自己耳边呢喃这句话。尼尔循声转头，咬住他的嘴唇，又把他的手拉到自己胯下还未得到释放的阴茎，含糊地说：我做不到⋯⋯你得帮帮我。  
尼尔还在前列腺高潮的余韵里，不管指导员的手活有多糟糕，都让他很快就洩出积存的精液来。  
事后尼尔躺在沙发里忍不住回味刚刚那场奇怪的性爱，才后知后觉地发觉如果指导员再狠心一点掐他的脖子，那就要变成一场真正的窒息式性爱了。  
哇噢，听说那还挺爽的。尼尔开始打起算盘，思考如何约他的指导员再来一场闭气训练。

但总之四十五秒就是他在剧烈运动下的闭气极限了。尼尔因为身边响起一阵奇怪的吐气声猛然回神，针对米耶的质疑耸耸肩。  
四十五秒应该够吧。他后来可没再挑剔我这项闭气成绩了。尼尔想。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch.1 = The Protagonist/Neil  
> Ch.2 = Neil/ The Protagonist  
> 斜线有意义

尼尔不确定那阵奇怪的呼吸声到底是来自又一次的中情局体能训练成果，还是他的指导员对闭气发展出独特技巧。  
在尼尔的印象里，每个听过这种呼吸声的人都会扭曲著脸加快脚步离开现场，远远地听到大笑声是常有的事，只有尼尔会追在他们背后大喊『那是瑜伽！』意味岔气的短音与咳嗽声於是会紧接在尼尔背后响起。噢，看来冥想结束了。  
尼尔端着一副虚心求教的诚恳表情转回来看他：难道不是瑜伽？  
当然不是了。指导员试图瞪他一眼以挽回自己流失的威仪，但那一眼显然对尼尔没有任何震慑力。因为尼尔会凑到他面前低头亲吻他，好像那一眼只是他们之间一个秘密的索吻暗号。尼尔在这时候特別喜欢咬他，在亲吻后彼此呼吸缠绵的厮磨间轻轻吸吮，再浅浅叼在齿列间隙慢慢碾咬。

这时的指导员对他又比平常还要宽容许多，不管尼尔有没有拿捏好力道，或者将他的嘴唇咬破使铁锈味在嘴里蔓延，指导员都只会伸手搭上他的腰，默许尼尔更进一步。  
尼尔很难说明他是如何晓得指导员是在默许他接下来所做的一切，仅仅依靠一股薄弱的直觉，以及抽出裤头里的衬衫下摆、抚上那片炙热的皮肤时没有被多疑的前探员用力推开，就足以让尼尔明白不只自己在期待接下来发生的事。  
尼尔手底下那片坚硬的腹肌正随着被来回摩挲而一跳一跳地抽动。尼尔又吻他，缠腻索求的程度像给自己来一场自主憋气训练，但这次没人再摀著他的鼻子不让他呼吸，於是深吻便显得从容。他甚至将指导员烫得笔挺的衬衫连同马甲背心往上撩，向来灵巧的手指这时格外驽钝，只懂得无趣地搭在肋上，留两根姆指拨弄那对早已在饱胀胸肌上凸起发硬的乳头，然后才肯结束悠长的吻，又恋恋不舍地吮了口被唾液润湿的唇瓣，才埋首在指导员的颈侧以嘴追寻皮肤下的微弱脉动，而指导员的低喘会拂过他的耳尖。尼尔喜欢这种喘息声，让他知道指导员并不是无坚不摧的存在，他们同是血肉之躯，没有谁一定掌握着对方的命运；他们还同样渴求对方，眼下此刻正是出自他们共同的选择。

他们带着被老二支起的裤裆磕磕绊绊地走回其中一人的房间，每一步路带出的布料摩擦都像是甜蜜的折磨，一锁上门就迫不及待帮彼此脱掉堪称累赘的衣物。  
尼尔永远是他们之中手势灵巧的那个，在男人还在解开他的皮带的时候，尼尔已经把他压在墙边，将他的衬衫脱下来随手乱丟，裤子落到脚边，隔着透出湿意的内裤握住他勃发的阴茎。  
让我自己来吧。尼尔陷入情欲的声音沙哑而性感。在指导员还没看清楚是怎么回事的时候，尼尔已经在一边为他手淫的情况下，以单手解开自己的皮带，只解开裤头拉下拉链，就掏出同样勃起的阴茎跟他的贴在一块，一起用力套弄起来。  
粗重的喘息声此起彼落地响起，仅仅是一个没有任何技巧的粗鲁手活就让他们前后高潮，乳白精液一股股喷溅在彼此胸腹，或滴落在他们站著的地毯上。

尼尔靠在指导员的颈边，直到呼吸平复和缓，才重新弯下腰去亲吻他已经泌上一层薄汗的脖子，故意追着上下滑动的喉结舔咬，留下一排紊乱的牙印。指导员并不阻止尼尔在这么明显的位置做出类似标记地盘的动作，他的手指埋进尼尔那头已经凌乱不堪的金发间，将尼尔更压向自己。尼尔知道他的意思，那是变相鼓励尼尔在他身上留下更多记号。  
尼尔并不擅长这种粗暴的姿态，但如果他的指导员希望从他这里得到更多疼痛，尼尔也不吝於付出。尼尔为他舔掉胸腹上不知道是谁的精液，留下一片和著唾液的牙印，而那对早已坚挺充血的乳头也被又扯又咬得肿了一倍。每留下一个痕迹，每一次疼痛，都让指导员难耐地低吟出声。  
直到尼尔半跪在他身下，扶著他还在不应期里的半软阴茎，用舌头替他舔净体液，另一只手则越过沈甸甸的肉囊，直接按上柔腻的会阴，向后按上那处少被造访的入口。尼尔试探性地按了两下，便在没有任何润滑的情况直接将中指捅入，肠肉一开始推挤著突然闯入的指头，但随着尼尔不受影响地继续推入，很快就整根没在臀缝间，其余手指全陷入窄紧的臀肉间。指导员只倒抽了一口气，并没有因为尼尔在肉穴缺乏润滑的情况下开始抽送引发疼痛而口出怨言。他只揪紧尼尔那头已经被他揉乱的头发，随着尼尔手指抽送的动作，把重新勃起的阴茎送入尼尔嘴里操起那张远比他的肠道湿润许多的嘴。  
即使知道指导员渴望疼痛，尼尔仍然小心地收好牙，只用脸颊去拢挤指导员的阴茎，中指则微微勾起，开始在里头摸索起来，摸到某一处时，尼尔嘴里的阴茎跳了下，龟头蹭过敏感的上颚，他们同时呻吟起来，尼尔又往刚刚摸到的位置按了几下，指导员的腹部也跟著收紧，喑哑地要尼尔直接操他。  
尼尔用力吸了一口，才吐出那根被他含得湿漉漉的阴茎。他重新站直，要指导员转过去双手撑在墙上，抬起屁股等他。  
你太紧了，直接进去的话会受伤。尼尔从后头抱住他，让自己的老二抵在他的后腰上胡乱蹭了几下。不管他有多喜欢疼痛，面对这种可能会使他受伤的情况尼尔就无法照做。  
尼尔现在还不知道自己有一天会逆行到他们还未结识的过去，在独自逆行一段很长的时间后，再於某个特定时刻潜入乌克兰歌剧院用一颗子弹拯救他；却又不得不躲在暗处看他被抓起来刑求，被钳子拔下嘴里每一颗牙。  
直接闯出去杀掉那两人不是难事，难的是向现役探员解释一切并取得他的信任，所以尼尔不能在他吃下自杀药丸前出现。（他再三强调不要以为中情局探员会相信一个素昧平生的人，至於那些残酷刑求对他仿佛毫无意义。）  
这将是尼尔坐视他遭受巨大疼痛而束手无策的第一次，但此刻尼尔还不知道。

尼尔从床头柜摸出一管润滑剂，把自己的老二抹得油亮水滑，才扶著它用龟头强硬地顶开穴口，将自己一寸寸塞满指导员紧得让他差点直接射在里头的肉穴里。尼尔知道这种被填满的感觉在一开始并不好过，所以没有进得太深，还有一部份留在外头。  
尼尔扣住他撑在墙上的十指，亲吻他的后颈、肩膀与厚实的背肌，含糊地说你现在深呼吸应该会好过点。  
他拒绝尼尔的提议，仰头接受尼尔的啄吻时，气息平稳地要尼尔別停在这儿，他们的时间每一刻都很珍贵。  
尼尔咬了他后颈一口后下身开始浅浅抽送，但指导员却不满意，他主动迎合尼尔的动作，将尼尔吞得更深。尼尔於是每一次都将自己埋入更多，直到完全埋在指导员里头后，尼尔已经克制不了被肠肉不断绞紧有如吸吮的阵阵快感，他松开紧握着对方的双手，改抓住指导员的腰，一下下用力操进已能让他顺利进入的肉穴，每一次撞击都让指导员贴着墙闷哼。但尼尔还不满足，他又让指导员转过来面对他，手臂勾起左脚膝窝，再次插入那个翕动着流出液体的肉穴。指导员被那一下逼出大叫，尼尔像是被那一声叫声鼓励似加快了速度，让指导员的叫声转成不连贯的呻吟，肉体撞击声里还夹杂著情色的水声也愈发响亮。但不管尼尔再怎么用力，他的指导员都不呼痛，完全承受尼尔的一切施予。  
从他们身上流出的汗就跟他们相连的下身一样，随着拥抱融合在一块难分难舍。  
在一次的绞紧里尼尔将精液淅淅沥沥地射在他的指导员体内，还持续浅浅抽送让肠肉继续绞紧还没软下的阴茎，手往下摸，与指导员一起套弄那根还未被解放的阴茎，没有几下就在尼尔故意用指甲刮著敏感的龟头时射出一股股精液来。

他们并不急着清理，任由精液从腿间与手上滴落在地。  
尼尔用鼻尖去蹭他，撒娇似地与他又交换一个缠绵的深吻，一只手按在他因呼吸起伏的胸口，听他粗重的呼吸声在耳边响起，感觉他的存在如此真实。

  
尼尔听到他重重吐出一口气，知道他已经停止闭气计时。尼尔猜他能比自己闭气上更长一段时间，就像他也远比尼尔还要能忍耐痛楚。  
尽管尼尔还不明白之后实际会发生什么事，他们在未来拟定的整个计划是否能顺利完成，但就像指导员突然出现在他面前，表情肃穆地问他要不要加入一个拯救世界的秘密组织，那时尼尔还对他身上的无数伤疤毫不知情，以为这人只是喝醉了说着傻话，觉得很有趣於是一口答应加入——他确实完好无缺地出现在尼尔面前，所以尼尔并不担心后续的发展，因为发生过的事就是发生了，获得是因，痛苦是果。尼尔并不后悔，因为他确实与他度过了许多美好的时刻。

一切就要开始了，也即将迎来结尾。尼尔已经开始迫不及待要迎接它们。

end.


End file.
